


穿上那条裙子

by Lapis_Lazuli_aki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chinese Language, feminism writing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis_Lazuli_aki/pseuds/Lapis_Lazuli_aki
Summary: 一篇写母亲和女儿的小说。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	穿上那条裙子

**Author's Note:**

> 注意，这不是一篇同人小说。甚至很可能也不算一篇成熟的小说。
> 
> 我一直想抓住某些东西，显然不写是不行的，否则我看到的东西会从我眼前逃离。于是我开始写小说，写一些自己知道的故事。但我知道，写作本身需要尽可能摆脱禁锢。如果我写作必须回避一些敏感词，那么我的母语就是残缺的。所以我想到了AO3。  
> 自从我知道AO3是一个“存放点”之后，我意识到也许它也将成为相对安全的文学创作基地。很可惜这个基地不得不在墙外。
> 
> 这篇小说和未来会存放在这里的其他文字，我很确信几乎不会有人能看到。但是能留下点什么痕迹，对我而言已经足够。

陆琦需要一条新裙子。

衣柜门背面嵌着穿衣镜，打开后反射银白色的光，在昏暗的卧室里像一面垂直的湖。她凝视着自己——虽然刚刚满三十岁，但是身材依然匀称，细纹也还没来得及侵占略微下垂的眼尾。柜子深处有一串樟木球，是刚搬进来的时候放进去的。她站在打开的门边上，闻着它。幽闭而潮湿的气味近似于一种实质的悲哀。

陆琦结婚两年了。在这个年纪，又有了家庭，人们会默认她不再能做一个随心所欲的人。即便是年会这种场合，也应该注意控制自己，不要被各种文章里“战袍”、“艳压”这样的词汇煽动。部门里的其他姑娘也许真的把年会当成了小型秀场，她们午休时在空中庭院散步讨论，周末结伴去专柜看新款。但陆琦已经从这种竞赛豁免了，并且自认为感到轻松。

遗憾是难免的。以前她也穿用力过度的酒红绑带露背裙，过后旁人刻薄，反而在她晕花的眼角边平添了骄傲。但既然她结婚了，生活美满，自然应该步入优雅得体的另一边。一件恰如其份的衣服好过一望即知的争艳——既然要“争”，就意味着不体面。最好能在抬手的时候微微伸出一截手腕，以便露出她那条伶仃的四叶草金链子，这可是刚工作的年轻女孩不太可能买得起的。

当然，她也买包。分期付一件羊绒大衣，出门前用沙龙香，逛专柜加柜姐的微信，拜托她们帮她留一件新品。这个过程里发生了什么变化，让她渐渐意识到所谓的“高级”和“质感”总有庄重的面孔。有个性是不行的，太激烈的色彩也不行。红色让人想到挣扎、火焰和血，所以只能在极少数的场合下使用。黑色过于沉闷严肃。明黄和宝蓝属于海边。紫色有着动机不纯的脸。纯白色只会像生活中已有的种种蛛丝马迹一样，凸显出褶皱和污垢。  
现在，她的衣柜里全是沉默的，温顺的珠灰。

小时候，陆琦住在那种上世纪90年代建造的老式小区里。楼与楼之间隔着水泥地、长条形的花坛和自行车棚。花坛表面上贴了一圈瓷砖，最上一圈是发灰的蓝色。方块状的草皮贴得稀疏，露出发白的土壤，像棋盘格。五六层的单元楼围着花坛，在一个院子里布成行行列列，挨得又近。坐在窗前写作业，对面人家晾晒衣服或者打开电视都看得一清二楚，就连楼下孩童奔跑嬉闹的声音，也仿佛近在迟尺。一式一样的蓝色玻璃，像嵌在墙上的无数水族箱，防盗窗的栅格悍成一个半圆的拱形，又像眼睛。她从向阳的卧室里走出来，立刻就被室内的阴凉包围。母亲不是在厨房，就是在阳台。她问有没有水喝，或者东西放在了哪里，母亲的回应总是快速而疲惫，仿佛她就是这间屋子其本身。

从这个屋子出去的时候，母亲总是只穿灰色的套装、黑色的长裙，或者看不出剪裁的暗蓝色裤子。如果要骑电动车，就再罩一个亮紫色的防风头盔，到家脱下来的时候头发塌成一片，但她似乎并不在意，提着满手的菜就要往厨房赶。大厅里没有镜子，厨房里当然也没有，甚至没有机会提醒她理一理头发。久而久之，连陆琦都变得不在意了。

唯一一件出众一些的衣服是一条暗苹果绿的呢子大衣，领子滚着灰青的毛边，珍珠的扣子像荷叶上的水滴坠成一排。陆琦当然记得那家店，就开在她小学边上。冬天的薄暮从街上潜下去，店里亮起奶油一样橙黄色的灯。母亲在细叶榕的阴影里等她放学，总会朝里望一望。后来她上钢琴课，母亲走进店里买下了那件大衣。她解释说，钢琴老师有意透露了店主是自己亲戚，所以存在讨好的必要。父亲则一如既往地不予置评。若是母亲买了领子略微宽大的衣服，他可能会非常客气但态度明确地表示不赞同，但在一般时候，他认为这种事情没有讨论的必要。

什么事情是有必要的呢？什么事情是真正重要的呢？陆琦始终没能确信。语言像水，被容器所塑造，那容器却是天然的、不容置疑的。在她家最重要的是父亲工作的升迁，在她四叔家则是开店后如何多方打点关系。放之四海而皆准的是，女人的事情是次要的。她从来没听到四婶年复一年的偏头痛或者母亲第二次换掉工作这样的事情成为亲戚聚会谈论的中心。这些对话从来是在其他地方进行的，在水槽边，灶台边或者其他男人们不出现的地方。妯娌们互相倾听，偶尔给出建议，在心底暗暗比较，但并不互相同情。

陆琦知道母亲不喜欢四婶。四婶当然也有所察觉，所以连带着看她也不喜欢。过年的时候陆绮和堂妹躲开大人们私下聊天，一致同意她们的母亲都尤其擅长在细枝末节的地方互相刻薄。成为完人的方法是：脾气温和，家务勤快，夫妻感情和睦，有很好的穿衣品味，还要兼顾孩子的日常照料和课余辅导。若是有一项达不到，就会招致另一位母亲不留情面地讽刺——一般是回家关起门来，在自己的女儿面前。陆琦母亲的开场白通常是温和的，但总有弦外之音，在你体内嗡嗡作响。比如表示对堂妹回家吃不上热饭的担忧，从而暗示她为了陆琦换了离学校近的工作是多么无私而明智。四婶则直接得多。四婶会说，“大人舍不得花钱打扮，熬成黄脸婆，也不给孩子买身鲜亮的”。陆琦听着堂妹的转述，觉得脸都要烧起来。

母亲的确不常给她买好看的衣服。小孩子窜得快，有时候一星期就不再合身，于是往大了两号的买，穿在陆琦身上空荡荡的，尤其显得邋遢。开始学钢琴之后，衣服就买得更少了。母亲在私人的小公司里做财务，在家也记账。每周五晚饭之后，她和父亲在收拾好的餐桌边摊开账本。陆琦从房间出来倒水，在一片“归零”、“归零”的电子音中穿行而过。母亲在桌子一边频频抬起头来，瞥一眼坐她对面的父亲。沉默像头顶的灯罩一样笼在他们上方。陆琦大学以后回想起这一幕，隔着快二十年，母亲的脸像水汽模糊的窗玻璃，看不清表情，但用手一抹，随时会滴下泪来。

那时候她几乎是为了母亲而学琴。  
班是母亲先带她去少年宫报上的，琴过了两个月才买，父亲的意见始终缺席。幸好第一个月只是教乐理和指法，还用不着练习。母亲用单位稿纸给她画了一面黑白琴键，让她在上面比划着先学。陆琦每天晚上做完作业，把习字本和心算练习册往旁边推一推，然后铺上纸。母亲坐在旁边，替她复述上课的要点——手腕放平，手掌放松下垂，五指自然张开，要如虚握鸡蛋；指尖用力，指肚不可以接触琴键；击打琴键后快速恢复初始手势。但太难了，纸琴键下毕竟还是桌子。

晚上放学到家，小区里五六户练琴的声音，中间也有吹笛子的，弹琵琶的。有一次在黑暗里听到《致爱丽丝》，母亲锁好车抬起头来，眼睛发亮。爬楼梯到五楼，母亲说：“以前读中专，人家买过一个八音盒，转一转就会唱这首曲子。”陆琦眼前是母亲提满菜的手，看不到她的表情。楼道很窄，又暗，说话的声音盘旋一阵，好像马上会蒙上灰尘。陆琦于是下定决心，总有一天要流畅地弹给她听。

但不添新衣服确实不行。主妇的智慧就是问孩子大点的亲戚要旧衣服，或者把自己年轻时候的毛衣拆了重新做。陆琦第一次在家里见到这么多颜色——母亲把皮箱子从衣柜深处拖出来，打开来摊在地上一件件拣选。那都是她结婚前的衣服，现在不复有机会穿。荷叶边的白色雪纺短袖，贝母扣的粉色衬衫裙，印着红色大叶子的藏蓝色披肩……都飞快地被展开、打量、又收回箱子里。最后挑出一件淡蓝色米白菱格的圆领毛衣，理了又理，找出收针时藏好的死结，剪下，抽出线头。毛衣排山倒海地瘦下去。像输了的俄罗斯方块正逐行清屏；像写了一个失败的方案，满目山河破碎，赌气按着删除键不放手；像不明智地订了婚，犹自后悔，但婚期却一天天将近了。

陆琦穿着改好的毛衣去上课。九个人的小教室，听老师弹琴。卷曲的毛线过了一遍开水，重新变得笔直妥帖，像一团月白的空气松松地环绕着她。她在那样的光晕里敲击琴键。给老师教学用的是真正的立式钢琴，学童们座位上是电子琴。不过不要紧，轮到陆琦上去把上周的曲子过一遍的时候，她还是弹得很好。

陆琦什么事情都想做得很好。读书是，运动是，学琴当然也是。不做好就感到害怕，那害怕与母亲逼迫她练琴和温书的理由也许同源。母亲说，考到九十五分以上，爷爷就会停止说不好听的话，奶奶也不会再偏袒抢她文具的堂哥。大人们总会找很多借口来哄骗孩子读书，但陆琦知道母亲半是真心的，需要证明自己有存在价值的人不止她一个。有问题的只是，那些事情真的会改变吗？

四叔四婶来家里做客的时候她在练琴，母亲在厨房炒菜。车尔尼从指尖源源不绝地淌出来，仿佛一道帷幕，盖过了背后聊天说话的声音，而她在这道帷幕中感到安心。一旦想到四叔一家绝对不知道什么是琶音、八度、中央C，就有轻盈的快意袭上心头。当然母亲是不一样的，母亲陪她上课，晚上督促她练琴，看得懂这些。陆琦在客厅弹奏的每一小节，她都明确知道对应的手势和强弱，好像她们在母女关系之外，还另有隐秘的纽带紧密相连——母亲是透过那层帷幕的风。

换谱的时候，帷幕滑落，四叔的声音插了进来。  
“她学这个得花多少钱？”

四叔生了两个孩子。女孩。还打算再想办法生一个，小堂妹的户口挂给了乡下无子的二伯，也是过继。二伯没有成家，所以需要一个孩子以后为他养老。四叔总是说，大家庭就是要像这样互相帮助。

“没办法，玉珍说就这一个孩子。”

沉默像鸟掠过湖面。陆琦知道那是怎么回事。四叔当着她的面劝过父亲再生一个孩子，而且聪明地建议了二伯这条路。但在他自己的第二个孩子也是女儿之后，他不再提起了。也许他会换个说法，比如应当照顾一下大伯家，比如劝说父亲把钱留着培养侄子。不管怎么样，都是她不想听到的话。  
四婶和堂妹沉默着。她们在想什么？她们会开口说话吗？把最小的孩子送到乡下让她们感到难过吗？她们有像是周五晚饭后那样相对无言的时刻吗？如果能转身离开这里，陆琦一定会马上站起来，但现在，她急着想弹一段更好听的曲子，不管他们有没有在听。

张开那道帷幕，从这里逃离。

“老陆单位同事小孩都有上课外班。”  
陆琦转过去，母亲站在那里，一只手还搁在围裙上擦着水。她仍在试图说话。四叔带着一丝宽容大度的微笑侧着头，并不说什么。四婶表情淡淡的，倒是表妹突然局促起来。陆琦和她对视，然后移开目光，她们都知道接下来会怎么样。

“我们小区里好多人都这样。小孩至少要学一个乐器，对大脑发育有好处。”  
“做父母，孩子教育第一位，钱省省总会有的。比起买衣服买玩具惯着她，投资教育比较实在。”  
“我计划是，在她上初中之前把钢琴学完，至少考到八级，以后长大了还有个才艺。”  
“英语也要让她学，现在全球化国际化，不会英语不行。”

现在只有她一个人在说话了。  
她谈起这些事情仿佛谈论天气或者菜谱，平日惯性的沉默渐渐褪去，取而代之的是那种陆琦不喜欢的理所当然、无从挑剔的口吻，既暗示四叔一家圈子落后，也对父亲旁敲侧击——一种并不难察觉的势利——她总要女儿得到最好的，至少要足够让她站在高处对亲戚指点一二。那份刻意的与众不同也间接弥补了她，平常日子里的消磨和虚弱都可以借此轻轻抖落。委婉的胜利，沉静的野心，虚张声势的自我证明。如果不是所有人都已经对此习以为常，陆琦也许不会感到这么难堪。

四叔并没有母亲想得那么关注孩子的教育。也许一开始她的那种腔调还刺伤过他，但现在显然不会了：他更在乎怎么开展生意，然后再生一个儿子，女儿的教育只是不必扩大的义务。四婶呢，此时此刻被比下去的不甘，总会在打扮女儿上找补回来，她是个美人，两个表妹遗传了这一点，将来总会在外表上远远胜过陆琦。在他们家，成绩并不能证明女儿的价值。至于父亲，当你不明确指出某件事时，有时只是为了省力，避免把问题带上水面，而使它不得不被更充分地讨论。他选择沉默，本身就说明了问题。

这里除了母亲，谁在乎她在乎的那些事呢？  
她的固执、她不必要的高瞻远瞩、她那种带着弦外之音的说话方式，每一项都让人痛苦。也许更让人痛苦的是所有人都轻视它，让人感觉她和母亲都无足轻重，不过是可悲的、徒劳的玩笑。

陆琦站起来的时候撞到了踏板，钢琴轻声地嗡嗡作响。她把钢琴凳向后推，母亲谈话的声音戛然而止。而这正是她想要的。

那是个回南天。拖鞋踢踏在地上时而刺溜作响，客厅的灯光也暧昧不清。晚饭就快好了，没必要回房间。但她把母亲抛在晚饭前的光线里——水洇的白色的日光灯，电压不稳的时候会轻微闪烁。回忆起童年的事情，总仿佛就坐在那个地方，像沉在水底，像蒙着被子呼吸，像在深夜的长途大巴上醒来，连空气也纹丝不动。陆琦回房间的时候闻到厨房里萝卜排骨汤的香气，那是她最喜欢的汤。往后的二十几年，只要一闻到那个味道，就如同又做了一次背叛者，立刻要从胃里涌上来挡不住的自我厌恶。但那个时候，她只是想让母亲停下，或者，别再丢脸了。

她回到房间。她关上门。她听到灯管跳动的声音却没有回头。

陆琦的朋友们不知道她会弹钢琴。  
这是当然的，她已经快要有七年没有碰过钢琴了。中学共计六年，离家读大学后一年。在园子里，如果你不是有极其强烈的表现欲，一般不会有什么上台展示的机会，她也不能每次都卖弄理查德·克莱德曼，毕竟自己只考过了六级。更深层的原因可能是她想回避这一切，客厅、乐谱、身后目光的重量、还有那些母亲陪她练琴的晚上。在学琴这条路上，她终究还是当了半成品。

初一父亲让她停掉了钢琴课。钱是个问题。在她小升初前一年，中学教改，她要去的中学变成了私立学校，只好多交两倍的学费。更根本的原因是她适应不了重点班里高强度的英语和数学课程，而这让母亲失望，她最终也选择了妥协。陆琦把学琴的精力全部用在了补习上。刷卷子，写错题集，周末连上两天辅导班，终于直到初三也留在了班里——他们管这叫末尾淘汰制，成绩下滑就会被降到普通班去，陆琦曾经岌岌可危。然后是中考，然后是险险过了市重点的分数线。再然后是三年自虐式的苦读，忘掉外界和自己身上发生的所有变化，每天花十二个小时甚至更久念书。等回过神的时候，她总算上了一个还不错的大学。

陆琦离开家之前和母亲专门去买过新衣服——中学时代每天穿着校服，她一件好一点的裙子都没有。中学校规要求女孩不留长发不事打扮，但这个标准不再适用于大学。她只是没想到自己买的衣服远远不够，以至于不得不临时找家里又要了一笔钱。

大学女孩成长得比同龄男生快许多。只要一年，大部分人都能大致摸清自己该有的穿衣风格：怎么取长补短；如何挑选颜色；最重要的是务必突出自己大学女生的身份。这些女孩比同龄男生更熟稔所谓大一金大二银的顺口溜，那意味着可采撷的纯洁，而她们现在还处在鄙视链的顶端。

陆琦也不例外。她穿符合这个年纪的伞裙和灯笼袖衬衫。春天加开衫，秋天换套头毛衣，坐下来等点名的时候，毛衣下摆沉重地垂着，像从肩上滑下来的一个叹息。除此之外，她还穿牛仔铅笔裤，印着电影海报的文化衫，碎花的抹胸吊带。银丝百褶裙每走一步都波光粼粼，灰粉色鸢尾花的上衣搭配一条墨绿色的阔腿裤。在这里，也不仅仅是在这里，衣服提供了一种想象，一种可穿着的故事性，好像只要穿上它就可以走向某个地方，或者成为某种人。陆琦想要成为谁呢？她自己都惊讶不知不觉中竟然买了这么多衣服。

她没学会的只有藏锋，那是后话了。

同寝室的女孩们晚上卧谈会时热衷于讨论八卦，以及所有和变美有关的事情。陆琦很高兴她们总会重视她的意见，尤其在穿搭上。极其偶尔的时候她们会讨论学习，互相提醒交作业的时限，或者推让谁去负责听划重点的课。熄灯时间已经过了，床上挂着布帘，隔绝出相对私人的空间。被子扑着轻微的霉味。有人在看视频，有人敷着面膜，有人还在床下走动，借着手电筒晒衣服。阳台门大开着，涌进沉重的春风。夜色并不平静，可以听见隔壁栋男生们的笑骂起哄的声音。这时候发生任何对话，提起任何话题都是可能的，大家好像心照不宣，或者都在暗暗期待，渴望咀嚼大学生活里每一点玫瑰色的沉渣，即便当事人就是自己。更不要说讨论更无害的其他事，她们依赖这种对话来梳理一切，稍微过激的话题是一种安全的冒险。

大概在一年以前，在高中里，陆琦还是从心底厌恶这一类女生的。情况当然不太相似了，但细想之下并无不同。高中的那些女孩，总是在课间聚集在走廊。她们把头发染成低调的深棕色，只烫卷发尾，以此逃避校规的检查。自习时她们在教室后面叽叽喳喳，讨论最近流行的话题——言情剧、韩国综艺、偶像的动态，陆琦对这种没营养的糖水嗤之以鼻。她们会刻意订大一码的校服，这样可以把半个手掌藏进袖子，只露出细葱一般的指尖，等待哪个真命天子的手来握住它，如同将它齐根削下。总而言之，她们那点鲜嫩的、贫乏的自我，总要像野草刺破水泥地的裂缝一般显露出来。而陆琦无法自控地感到愤怒，认定她们的浅薄、空洞和顾影自怜导致了这一切：既然她与她们共享了性别，自然也被归于无知而感情用事的一方，为本不属于自己的特质付出代价。

周末父亲出门应酬，她和母亲在家大扫除。大理石的地砖湿漉漉的。风穿堂而过，但时间仿佛不走。这时候陆琦会聊到学校的课程和同学。中学之后她和母亲的感情比之前更好了，因为陆琦终于长大到能够对亲戚评头论足的年纪，足以提供自己的洞见。陆琦告诉母亲自己发现班上的女生开始流行涂指甲油；和男生关系最好的女孩被频繁起哄；有几个女孩喜欢新来的数学老师，在他的课上故意答错问题来吸引注意力。母亲很喜欢听，甚至会追问上一周故事的进展，陆琦就开始添油加醋，使故事变得更离谱，更有戏剧性。然后母亲会叹气，说这些女孩都完蛋了，因为太早迷失了目标，迟早只能嫁人。

她真正加入了母亲的对话，并且发现讽刺让人身心愉快。  
更重要的是，在聊起这种话题的时候，她说出的话更被当回事，好像她比平时任何时候更接近一个独立的、受重视的人，而不是听话顺从的小孩。而母亲默许了她的刻薄和偏见。她们是傲慢的同谋。

女人间秘密的对话会延续到大学，但陆琦没想到自己在大学会受欢迎，也没想到自己会被这种对话隔绝在外。

她仍然不算漂亮，比不上堂妹们。但瘦了二十斤之后，脸盘小了一圈，也能称之为窈窕了。任何二十五岁以下的女孩都拥有某种意义上自然的美，能不能留住它则取决于各人的努力。男孩们更甚，他们只要一变得傲慢世故，就不再属于自己的年纪了，二十五岁、三十五岁、四十五岁，其实没有什么分别。而陆琦的优势是，她更早熟一些，懂得回避同龄人的愚蠢。她把他们应付得很好，而这被异性解读为温柔大方，却超乎她的意料。她其实只是没把男生们放在眼里，怀疑他们最终也会成长为父亲、四叔、大伯，或者其它她见过的人。在当时那个阶段，她确实觉得男人们无足轻重。

变化是什么时候发生的呢？肯定不是班级联谊时她被室友当众揭短的时候，也不是某一天陆琦醒来，发现其他三个人都去上课了，唯独落下自己的时候——女孩们的敌意会在更早之前展露苗头，等你有所察觉，一切都太晚了。陆琦在宿舍群里留了消息，说自己不小心睡过了，直接去图书馆自习，还问她们需不需要帮忙占座。她打定主意不表现出受伤的样子，但也没打算去弄个明白——已经没有意义了。

五分钟之内手机响了，另一个女孩说，她们一会上完课去听讲座，就不回来了。  
意味着一种拒绝。

床帘静静地、纹丝不动地垂着。她甚至没想坐起来拉开它，只是躺着。纯白色带蓝色波点的布，初夏的光线从阳台漫过来透过它，微微泛黄，有一种熟悉的质地，像奶油，像小时候。陆琦是宿舍里第一个支起床帐的人，然后其他人也争先恐后地买了。现在回想起来实在不好，她争取私人空间的意图太明显，对别人也许是种冒犯——在这里，女孩们的行动要保持特定程度上的一致，如果你不和她们商量就做了决定，在很多时候，那就意味着一种冒犯。

昨晚准备好的课本和笔记躺在包里，包放在合着的电脑上，只要陆琦下床洗漱就可以拿起它，走出去。但是她一动不动。衣柜门上贴着她自己画的课表，是高中延续至今的习惯。她喜欢表格，喜欢被规划好的日程。小书架一层被她用来放化妆品，两层是书和小摆件。一年来收集的明信片和耳坠收在左手边的抽屉里，水卡钥匙文具在右边。她昨天出去逛街刚买了一条新的芙蓉石手链，粉色半透明的矿物，挂在腕子上很好看。那条手链放在哪里呢？她有点想不起来了，一瞬间害怕那个最糟糕的可能。但紧接着她翻了个身，把压在身下的另一条手臂解放出来——手链好好地戴在腕子上，已经成了她体温的一部分。陆琦重新平静下来，嘲笑自己杯弓蛇影。

四下很安静，听不到说话或者挪动椅子的声音，大部分人都不在宿舍楼里，去上课或者跑社团。天气还没完全热起来，睡在上铺仍然很阴凉，到中午就不行了。她们的宿舍边有两颗高大的梧桐，蝉鸣很近。稀稀拉拉的一两声，往她的眉心跳。陆琦躺在那里安静地想，一件一件事情回忆，避免放过太多细节。

室友不回来的事实刚刚还令人不安，如今开始让她感到放松了，至少现在，整间屋子都归她所有。衣柜沉默着，书架沉默着，阳台的洗漱台也沉默着，不说话的事物不会背叛她。她不用从这一团混沌的光里出去，去面对人群，而后者意味着她将不自觉在其他人的脸上寻找蛛丝马迹，仿佛她已经失去容身之处，而全世界都心知肚明。

她一定是中途睡过去了。

武汉在五月底总是令人惊奇的没有一丝风，不像她长大的小城，一年四季都有海风经过。这种时候睡着总会令人困惑，意识仿佛只远去了一瞬，但在这失焦的瞬间，却突然漏掉了一两个小时。陆琦第二次醒来，感到头疼欲裂，背上出了一层薄汗。但这都不重要，重要的是：屋里有人。没准就是推门的那一下子把她从浅眠里惊醒了。

她们都回来了。为首的女孩把帆布包甩在她自己的桌子上，沉闷的一声，不锈钢勺子在瓷杯里当当作响。她正说到兴头上，疏忽了自己的肢体动作。另外两个女孩跟着她挤进屋子，带来了轻微的汗味，外面太阳的热度和。她们的兴致都很高。不知道是谁打开了自己桌上的风扇，空气重新在这个十平米的小屋子里流动起来。陆琦一动不动，不知道是该希望她们发现自己，还是该希望她们在这之前离开。

“其实她也没有多好看。”  
另一个女孩说话了，声音不高，但是斩钉截铁。看来她们进来前一直在讨论她的外貌。  
“她太开不起玩笑了。她怎么就那么喜欢维护自己呢？”  
是哪件事呢？如果是联谊的那件事，她可以解释的。她只是讨厌别人对她下断言。

但女孩们的话题转得很快，她们省略了显然已经反复讨论过的前情，开始进入新一轮津津有味的评头论足里。没有陈述，没有试探性的提问，没有达成某种阴暗的共识时常见的停顿。她们已经进入了这种阶段：陆琦的一举一动都会引发所有人心领神会的冷笑，而针对她的讽刺也随时可以开始。挑起话题的人不会有任何为自己掩饰或者辩解的意思，反正更刻薄的话她们一定也早就说过了。因为母亲，陆琦清楚这种对话中所有的细节。

“她说话的那个方式，真的——”  
有人站起来，开始模仿她。

“我是觉得吧……”  
声音被刻意压柔，以显示出一种充分尊重倾听者意见的姿态，确实是她一贯的说话方式。早在大学之前她就知道了，要避免做一群人里最有主见、最爱高声说话的人。魅力来自于给旁人留有余地，所以得低低地说，通情达理地说。她希望自己能借此和母亲有所区分。  
然而，一旦以一种旁观者的视角来观察，即便她努力想脱离那种腔调，恐怕给人留下的还是几乎一样的印象。温和而宽容的语气意味着游刃有余，意味着漫不经心，意味着在超然的位置往下俯视。她们嘲笑她以为自己是海面上的月亮，以为只有自己发着皎洁的光。

陆琦知道有一首以月光为名的奏鸣曲，但她没能学会，她在那之前被放弃了。现在她失去了张开帷幕的资格，不能远远地从这里逃离。她拥有的不过是暗淡的、随时可能被风掀起的、脆弱的布帘，而床下的谈话还在继续，热烈、机智而刻薄。她们至少命中了她的自视甚高。

为首的女孩还在说话，抱怨和陆琦说话很累，说她总要压人一头，总想证明自己才是对的。另外两个女孩来了兴致，一致表示同意，说她太爱抬杠，但又容易被自己看重的人说服，看上去会做人，其实心底不知道多势利。她们说的都对。

陆琦没在听，或者听到了但强迫自己不去想。这些其实都不重要。  
让她感到痛苦的是其他事。

寒假的时候她回家，半年不见，父母都很高兴。既然上了一个还不错的大学，母亲自然不会放弃在年夜饭的桌边大谈教育经验的机会，但陆琦也学会了不露声色地容忍这一切，以及适时表现出不耐烦的、划清界限的微笑。大家都夸她大学半年脱胎换骨，变得苗条好看，连四婶都不例外。她在饭桌上说新年祝词，用的就是那种刚刚成型的、温和而客观的语气，仿佛她的世界里从来只有真心实意。陆琦知道，比起喋喋不休地强调自己的优势，这才是真正的胜利。

初五高中同学聚会，她穿一件藕粉色针织裙，外面披上灰蓝色的大衣，踩了五厘米猫跟。走进餐厅的时候引发了一阵意料之中的小小轰动。陆琦挨着高中时代最好的几个朋友坐，确信自己确实稍胜一筹，这使她在灯下顾盼生辉。等到从聚会里抽身，兴尽而返，已经是下午五点多了。天不十分冷，常绿的道旁树在她头顶铺展穹顶。陆琦和门后等车的同学们挥手告别，打算走几站路，再搭公交回家。她希望到家前自己能消化掉那些汽水、烤肉和水果，要不就只能再迟一点吃晚饭了，而那可能会打乱父母规律的作息。

陆琦高中的时候，他们搬离了那个有深蓝色玻璃和半圆拱门防盗窗的家。被一同抛诸脑后的还有陆琦过去十六年对家的感知：钢琴被移到客房去了，不再是大厅的装饰物，也不再承担她和母亲目光的焦点。餐桌就在客厅边上，以前用来做隔断的博山墙被精心挑选的皮沙发取代，头顶换了水晶灯，变得空旷透明。那种隔着门就能分辨楼道里任何一种声音的生活也消失了，现在他们有了电梯，所以可以从容忘掉家人特有的脚步声。“到家”变成了瞬间，而不是由远及近攀登楼梯的过程。新的家像是空中楼阁。

陆琦推开门。已经傍晚了，但家里没点着任何一盏灯。深蓝色的阴影笼罩着客厅，阳台门半开着，地板上倒映着高楼外其他人家的灯火，窗帘被风牵拉得很长，仿佛一种熟悉的、迟来的伤心。她关好门，开始疑心母亲是不是去买菜了，或者她忘了告知他们自己会在晚饭前回来。

答案很可能哪一种都不是。  
但如果你强迫自己以不求甚解的态度去考虑可能要经历的事，甚至假装自己还处在一无所知的情景中，你就能回到最安稳、最普通的那一种生活里去。什么也不破坏，什么也不解脱，只是站在黑暗的客厅里，屏息等待下一刻来临。

电梯上行的时候她听到某种声音一闪而过，来自墙的另一面。总有不期然在四方的铁箱子里撞进他人生活的时候，听到几句争吵或者碗碟相击的脆响。也许是风把它们吹进了电梯井，也许单纯只是混凝土的共振。然后电梯继续往上攀升，加速穿过那些悲哀和倦怠，好像我们一直都能够逃离，能够忘却，能够表现得对发生过的事情毫不在乎，而时间从来是最忠诚的盟友。

陆琦听到的是钢琴的声音。

她转过身，就在小时候的记忆里那样，母亲站在身后，刚刚从客房里走出来，隔着一层并不是厚重得无法穿透的黑暗。从阳台跌进来的，别家灯火的余烬照亮了她，那张脸于是呈现出某种半明半暗的欲言又止，好像站在那边的那个人在一瞬间试图脱掉名为母亲的外壳，和她说点什么。

在那之前，陆琦摸到了吊灯的开关。

接下来就没有什么特别的事情发生了。人工的光明重新接管了这个家，她们在沉默中默契地准备食材，洗净西芹凹陷的茎部，掰掉卷心菜用不上的老叶，在一个青花的大碗里搅散鸡蛋。高压锅里煮着粥，发出令人晕眩的蜂鸣。父亲回来以后陆琦简单地描述了一下同学聚会，省略了惊艳众人的部分。饭桌上的气氛和平时没什么区别。吃完饭，母亲去洗碗，她去洗澡卸妆，父亲在书房里听股市分析。洗完澡，她负责准备果盘，轮到母亲去休息。这一天就这么过去。下一天、再下一天……日子依然没有变化。也许本来就不会有什么变化。直到假期结束回到学校，她什么都没问，母亲也什么都没说。

现在，躺在宿舍的床上，她终于再次想起这件事。

床下的对话不知道什么时候已经结束了。令人难堪的寂静悬停在空气里，一只苍蝇撞击着玻璃门，想要出去，翅膀扇动的声音投下雷鸣。不知道是谁先意识到房间里还有另一个人存在，但一切都早已经覆水难收。漫长的停顿之后，她们站起来，一个接一个离开了房间，仍然遗留下无法弥合的空洞，和那天晚上的客厅里戛然而止的黑暗一样面目模糊。

此时此刻，她才确切意识到那天发生了什么。

宿舍里所有的物件都在室友进门的那一瞬间被打回了原型。洗漱台迎来送往，衣柜上的课表历经所有人的检视，她的书架实际上也一目了然。这个屋子里所有的一切——它们一直是被共用的，她不可能脱离任何人，去过一种只有自己想要的生活。那种坚硬的、质地清脆的、独立的小世界一开始就不存在。她无处可逃。  
那个晚上又是怎么样的呢？在陆琦到家之前，无声的想象也曾在黑暗的四壁里滋生。她想象母亲坐在客房里，坐在钢琴前。她一度不属于此时此地。而陆琦充当了那个推开门的角色。她是钢琴真正的主人，她和这个家息息相关却不受约束，她的存在本身是一种剥夺：提示着母亲，她也无处可逃。

事情不应该是这样。但又能是什么样子的呢？

陆琦仍然买很多衣服，而且比之前更无所顾忌。宿舍里的女孩们最终认同了她的生活方式——或者是追上了她的早熟。在暴风般急管繁弦的毕业季之后，她选择留在上海，祈祷能被虚荣心抛向截然不同的世界，最好将她齐根斩断。她确实成功了。陆琦自己的家里没有皮沙发，没有铺着玻璃板的红木餐桌，没有白色闪烁的日光灯，没有钢琴。所有事情都和她曾经成长的经验有所区别，她把那些夜晚小心翼翼地从自己身边剔除出去，连同母亲悲哀的眼睛。

她离开家，过一种自由的人生，把母亲留在原地。  
她从十八岁那年就下定决心要这么做。在更早之前，在那天听到钢琴声之前，她就清楚地知道，如果有必要，她会打开那盏灯，将母亲和自己的人生一分为二。

那是高考出分后的第二个月。  
她和母亲嘲讽了三年那些热衷打扮的女孩。分数出来，她是胜利者，是身边人称赞的中心，更加认为自己比起那些女孩要更优越，更完整。母亲也很高兴，但她庆祝的方式大大出乎陆琦的意料。除了突然开始控制陆琦的饮食，她还强调陆琦必须要学着尝试基本的护肤和化妆。陆琦当然觉得不以为然，并且暗暗感觉到一种微妙的否定。但不知道是不是作息规律后紊乱的激素终于回归正常，她开始慢慢瘦下去，变得轻盈而修长，直到符合母亲的期待。

母亲说：“我年轻的时候比你现在还瘦一点，别人都夸我会穿衣服，你身材像我，也会好看。”

她坚持要给陆琦买一些好衣服带去大学。  
每个城市都有一条中山路，在陆琦的城市，中山路是一条以卖衣服为主的步行街——不是母亲这个年纪的女性会买的那种衣服，也不是她过去十八年认为自己该留意的那种店铺。她是抱着消遣和轻蔑的心态陪母亲来的。即便如此，现在七月末闷热的晚风里，在来来往往的、由风华正茂的年轻女孩们组成的人流里，她还是不可避免地产生了一种劣等感，意识到自己在这里无足轻重。

母亲看上去比她更适应一点，带着一种事先准备好的冷淡，好像不是去买衣服，而是去见十年前莫名断了联系的朋友。陆琦突兀地想起那件暗苹果绿的大衣，和那家有着奶油般黄色灯光的店。它和这里的店铺确实有相似之处——它们都有一个巨大的而引人注目的玻璃橱窗，从敞开的门往里可以瞥见高雅的灰色地砖和深色的木质衣柜。不同的是，这里的店铺颜色更轻柔、更梦幻。在写着“邻家女孩”或者别的什么字样的招牌下面，发黄的射灯从天花板上高高地打下来，地面上铺着白色的碎石子或者做成钻石形状的水晶玻璃。穿着当季新品的人体模特赤足站在那里面，身后的空白由干花、挂帘和浅色系的纱布填满。店面并不很深，可以一眼望透。她只看了一眼就收回了目光——那里挂着各式各样的衣服，缀着木耳边的花里胡哨的雪纺衬衫、缝着亮片的牛仔背带裤、深粉色的玫瑰团花连衣裙……她从来不属于那边的世界。

母亲拉着她进了离她们最近的一家店。她因为感到不自然而想要逃走。但很快就有个店员迎了上来，面带笑容，穿着店里同款的格子衬衫裙，染成浅棕的长发整齐地向后梳起，编成一个复杂的发式——很久以后陆琦才知道那叫做蜈蚣头。她非常亲切，简直过分殷勤。

“想要什么款式，我可以帮您搭一下。”  
即便陆琦母亲表明了她们只是随便看看，她还是这么招呼着。

陆琦跟在母亲身后，亦步亦趋。母亲则相当自然地浏览着那些衣服，看得非常仔细，并且不断地发表评论，比以往任何时候都乐在其中。

“这件太花了。版型还可以。”  
她拉起挂在店里醒目位置的那件连衣裙，摸了摸裙摆。在轻薄的浅粉色布料上，她的手像倒伏在沙滩上的一截枯木。

陆琦不知道怎么回答。她觉得自己这辈子都不会买这种衣服，哪怕只是在想象中考虑一下。不过也没有她回应的机会了，之前的那位店员正往这边走过来，显然一直待在附近留意她们。

“这是我们店的当季新款，很多人买的，中午被买断码了，下午才刚调的货。”  
她用一种柔和而轻快的语气说着话，自信却不强硬，听起来就让人心情愉快。陆琦转过去看母亲的反应，她还是垂着眼，甚至没在看那位店员，显出一副无动于衷的样子。

对方还在滔滔不绝。  
“我看您女儿皮肤很白，穿这件衣服肯定好看。我们家这个粉色是很高级的灰粉色，大花抹茶绿，走复古路线的，和那些没设计过的碎花款式不太一样。”

确实看上去不太一样。不知道是不是对她皮肤的赞美起了作用，陆琦现在开始大着胆子观察那件衣服了。灰粉色和抹茶绿——她在心里反复咀嚼这两个词，升起一股陌生的满足。这件衣服看上去很柔和，带着一股不愿意争抢风头却难以自弃的气质，让她渴望能在衣柜里挂起这样的颜色。但这个念头仅仅是一晃而过，陆琦马上开始提醒自己：她不过是被迷惑了，团花、木耳边、雪纺长裙从来都不适合她，此前十八年她只穿过运动服和肥大的牛仔裤。她穿上这样的衣服，几乎是自取其辱。

母亲终于说话了，她放下那件裙子，往旁边看。  
“这个款式还有另外一个颜色？”  
“对，藏蓝色带生姜黄大花的。”  
“拿一件M码看看。”

她们俩一齐在那列裙子里翻找了起来，很快就从一堆陆琦看不出分别的裙子里抽出了一件。母亲把衣服按在她身上比了一下，舒心地笑了。  
“就这件吧，去试试。等你瘦一点再穿粉色。”

她被推到试衣间里去，一道布帘隔着她和外面的人群。试衣间外落地镜边上其他人交谈的声音毫无阻隔地传过来。一个女孩在抱怨自己脸上长痘。另一个人在叹气，说自己的胯太宽，永远穿不了蛋糕裙。什么是蛋糕裙？陆琦一边在心里发问，一边坐在唯一的那把椅子上研究手里的衣服。她不知道怎么穿，硬套会把这么轻薄的布料撑坏的。

“衣服有什么问题吗？”  
有人在帘子外问她，陆琦认出是那个店员的声音，稍微让她安心了一些。  
“……我不会穿。”  
“哦，裙子边上腰那个位置有拉链。”  
是错觉吗？她感觉对方的声音里带上了一点真正的笑意，不再是那么营业性的语气了。  
“你自己的衣服脱下来直接挂里面就可以，没有人会动的。”  
交代完这一句，仿佛是为了让陆琦不用再那么紧张。她从帘子外离开，去招呼其他客人。

剩下的事情陆琦可以自己搞定。她找到了那条拉链，该做什么一目了然。脱掉T恤时，腋窝里有一股淡淡的汗味，几乎让她有些羞愧。试衣间里有个风扇，可以提供暂时的清凉，但因为陆琦待了太久，空间也太小，热气已经蒸到脸上了。

她出去了。没忘记把自己的衣服留在里面，尽量表现出习以为常的样子。侧边的拉链拉上了，腰上有一股奇异的压力感，让她不由得挺直了背。

那位店员走过来，代她注视穿衣镜里的自己。陆琦突然意识到对方也许比自己大不了多少。二十出头的年纪，没有去念书而在上班。但她和颜悦色地称赞着陆琦，听不出是在假意奉承。  
“很适合你，你妈妈真会挑衣服，显白还显瘦。”

有了这句话，陆琦抬起头打量镜子里的自己。她还是她，一脸做惯了好学生的犹豫和怯弱，但有什么地方不一样了。在细碎的木耳边上方露出一对锁骨，宽松的袖子遮住了她因为不运动而松弛的上臂。最重要的是拉链勾勒的那个位置——陆琦侧过身看自己的腰线，它还不是很完美，不过已经足够流畅好看。生姜黄的团花本来从她的肩部毫无遮拦地直泻而下，在这里有了抑扬顿挫，才又不管不顾地流向她的大腿，直到山穷水尽。那些身材上的缺点都被衣服弥补了，她被这些颜色簇拥着，看上去皮肤雪白，双腿修长，是一个比她自己要更美好的存在。

店里的灯光还是像走进来的时候那么明亮，但她已经不觉得刺眼了。店员怂恿陆琦直接穿着这件裙子走到店铺另一头去找母亲——她还在远远地挑选着接下来要拿给女儿试穿的衣服，根本没注意到这边。陆琦从衣架另一边绕过去，裙摆在腿间扬起时有一种羽毛般的触感，让她又羞涩又兴奋。

现在她走到母亲身后了。

母亲手上已经搭了四五件衣服。飞袖的白色雪纺衬衫、与之相配的牛仔A字裙、波点吊带抹胸裙，还有一件蕾丝的香芋色长开衫。不同的布料和颜色如同瀑布般披挂着，被那只手臂从中间拦腰截断。陆琦恍惚间觉得这个场景自己曾经见过，在母亲的房间里，在一箱被突然打开的旧衣服面前。箱子分开的两瓣像是贝壳，贝壳是另一种蝴蝶，蝴蝶早就飞远了，而她此刻正试图在衣橱之中捞起昔日的旧梦。

她转过来，看到了陆琦，很满意，但又有一种刻意掩饰的停顿。  
“挺好的，这些也拿去试试。”

“太多了。”陆琦抗议。  
“没关系，还早。”母亲说。

陆琦再一次进了试衣间。这次两个人都在外面等她。  
她从容而小心地脱下裙子，在椅子上仔细叠好，已经意识到了它最终会属于自己。电风扇在头顶发出不甚明显的嗡嗡声，转到一侧停下时发出“咔嗒”的声音。陆琦回忆起上次待在这里面的闷热感，开始寻找那条抹胸裙的拉链。她对这些事情还是不太了解，但没关系，只要有了初始的原点，了解剩下的部分就会像墨滴在水中散开那样容易。对她来说，大部分事情都是这样的。

她把裙子翻过来又看了一遍。  
没有拉链，但有松紧带，并不太难理解。她把裙摆捋高，往头上套。母亲和店员在帘外攀谈起来。陆琦觉得自己能预感到她要说些什么，也许是假装不经意地提到她的高考成绩，也许是抱怨亲戚的事情——那些不重视教育的父母或者愚蠢的表妹。而在陆琦年纪差不多的店员面前高谈阔论，无异于一种傲慢。

但她没有那么说。  
她说：“那件裙子给我也拿一件，M码。”  
她没有那么说却让陆琦感到加倍的难堪。

“我和我女儿经常换衣服穿。”不知道是不是自己也意识到不合时宜，母亲开始解释：“人家都夸我们站在一起像是姐妹。”  
她最不想要的就是和母亲相似。

店员在笑，判断不了是出于尴尬还是好意，但她确实给母亲拿了衣服。隔壁更衣室的帘子被刷地拉开，椅子在坐下去的时候吱呀作响，除下衣物时布料摩擦的声音像就贴在耳边。

不可能合适的。  
陆琦坐在椅子上，强迫自己不去注意隔壁的动静。母亲有颈椎问题，肩颈已经失去了自然弧度。人们看到这样的女性只会联想到散发着洗涤剂和下水道气味的水槽和厨房，推测她在十多年的家务劳作里过早透支了维持体面好看的可能。她不该希望穿上这种满是印花和木耳边的衣服。她不可能合适。也许在三十出头的时候还勉强可以，但是现在，母亲把自己和那些“邻家女孩”式的、轻飘飘的雪纺裙子摆在一起，简直是一种错位的轻浮，一种荒谬的自以为是，一种不光彩的渴望。

陆琦不能理解的还有她突然爆发出来的对外表的执着——事到如今，所有说过的话都成了言不由衷。她还记得那些星期天。大厅的桌上摆着富贵竹。玻璃碗，青绿的枝干，褪色的红色绑带，水里的根须枝枝蔓蔓，好像永远会这么摆在那里，直到世界终结。在厨房边上靠着门说话，一边摘扁豆；在打开的窗边坐着，看拖过的地慢慢变干；用亲戚和同学的虚荣喂养她们自己的虚荣。现在，那些词语调转了方向，开始朝向她自己。清高成了逞强，自矜形同自卑。连那盆水生植物都成了意想不到的，来自过去的箭支。

她待不下去了。抹胸裙搭配的长开衫有条丝质的绑带，她把它系好后就拉开帘子走了出去。店员不在外面。扑面而来的冷气让她舒服了一点，同时也升起了一股近乎冷漠的镇定。她刚刚才意识到某些事实，但已经开始极力暗示自己不要顺着思路往下走——她不能去想母亲曾经为她做出了多少牺牲。也许她会想要补偿，她会想把欠母亲的东西还回去，她会想要减轻这种本就不是自己甘心背负的愧疚感。但这件事就像你把东西从一只手放到另一只手上，再换回来，是一种无望的循环，真正能解开一切的钥匙即便有，也绝不在她手里。

而母亲，还沉浸在第一次和女儿逛街挑选衣服那种令人伤感的亲昵里，也许她为这一天等待了许多年。中年人对孩子的情绪总是充满近乎懵懂的想当然，察觉不到阴郁的私心，也察觉不到悄悄发生的断裂。

她在帘子后面轻声地喊陆琦。  
“你衣服换好了吗？进来看看妈妈怎么样？”

陆琦不在那里，不在帘子后面。  
她走远了，去远离试衣间和镜子的地方看其他衣服。回到那里的时候母亲已经换回了自己的衣服，站在镜子前安静地等着她。

陆琦不知道那十分钟发生了什么，她甚至避免去想象母亲穿着裙子出来站在穿衣镜前的样子。很快她们就结了账，陆琦试过的衣服都很好，母亲全部买下了。  
她们接着去逛下一家店，聊着明天的安排，刚买的衣服，也对那位店员评头论足，仿佛刚刚什么也没发生。蝴蝶曾经扇动翅膀投下风暴吗？还是那不过是陆琦自作多情的揣测。只是不再有天真的胆怯和毫不设防的渴望，母亲也再没提过要自己试点什么。她只在陆琦换好衣服时才注视镜子。

一个月后，陆琦带着这些裙子去了大学。  
母亲把她送到了宿舍楼下，抹着泪去坐回家的动车。陆琦穿着藏蓝色的裙子和室友一起去参加新生班聚。她对新生活充满期待，完全忘了一个学期在大学念书不回家，对于母亲来说已经称得上久别在外。只是，真正的告别，在陆琦离开家之前就开始了。

持续了十年以上，漫长的、漫长的告别。到现在，到她结了婚，搬进在上海外围的自己的小家里，都不曾真正终结。

她明明花了那么大的努力改变自己的审美、兴趣、乃至对世界的看法，一度以为自己已经成功脱离那种生活了，但其实并没有。一切都和之前不一样了，但又在什么地方流露出小时候那个家的气氛，立刻使她怀疑现在的生活只是无数次模仿和拼贴之后得到的残次品。在她注视镜子里的自己时，每一次，相似的负罪感折磨着她。

那天在试衣间外，她是故意离开的。  


陆琦比任何人都明白那个家——或者说，自己——是怎么榨干了母亲的生命力。但她不愿意正视那种剥夺。女儿们总会从母亲的脸上揣测自己可能的未来，一旦心惊胆战地啜饮过那种可能性，她们很难不选择逃离。于是她从负罪感中遁走。为了避免重蹈覆辙，她干脆无视母亲一闪而逝的痛楚，她想要保证自己无须为任何人牺牲自己的青春、锐气和梦想。她想要成为别的什么人。她以为自己会过一种截然不同的生活。

但她能成为谁呢？

在有了自己的家之后，她终于明白自己对抗着的并非母亲的阴影，而是其他更庞大的机器。但太迟了，拥有幸福的愿望像剪掉翅膀那样除去了她曾经刻意为之的张扬。那天在宿舍的床上，她本来可以意识到，只要她还想要和他人生活在一起；只要她还是需要时时注意和安排屋檐下的一切；只要她依旧不得不作为房子的一部分而存在，并且被限制了冒险的可能——牺牲、隐忍和自我放弃就不可避免。她身处其中，看向四周：家的窗户和门，家的透气孔和眼，家所展示却又断绝的，去往别处的可能。

大学时代的衣裙睡在储藏间深处的收纳箱里，不会再穿的过气大衣中藏着酒红露背裙。  
现在，陆琦的衣柜里，一眼望去，全是沉默的、温顺的珠灰。


End file.
